Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Duplicate Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue)
Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Duplicate Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) is a battle fought between a Saiyan Goku and a fake version of Vegeta, Duplicate Vegeta. Prologue Goku teleports in front of Duplicate Vegeta, and they begin fighting. Battle As Goku is knocked to the ground, he realizes that Duplicate Vegeta is really just as strong as Vegeta, and gets excited that he is technically fighting against Vegeta in a fight to the death. Goku begins his battle to the death with Duplicate Vegeta, and they turn out to be evenly matched. Vegeta tells Goku that he cannot beat him with attacks like that, as Duplicate Vegeta aggressively pushes Goku back. Goku uses Instant Transmission to constantly teleport around Copy-Vegeta and lands an attack on him, and starts turning the battle in his favor. Vegeta starts getting frustrated that Duplicate Vegeta is failing to dodge certain attacks and begins cheering for his copy when he knocks Goku away. Trunks reminds him that if the copy is not beaten, then he dies. Vegeta then screams out of anger. Losing his patience, Vegeta attempts to attack Duplicate Vegeta himself, but his attack phases through him completely. Vegeta then begins to argue with his copy about his sloppy style of fighting. Vegeta tells Duplicate Vegeta to win as fast as possible, then tells Goku not to hold back, then flies back to the ground. Goku and Duplicate Vegeta wonder who's side Vegeta is on. Knowing he is short on time, Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Much to everyone's surprise, Duplicate Vegeta also transforms. The two then prepare to continue their fight. Jaco points out that Vegeta is even more transparent than before. Potage tells Vegeta to chew on the key to Commeson, as it could earn him a little time, which the Saiyan prince does. Goku is shocked to see the sight of Vegeta chewing on a pacifier. Jaco pulls out his camera, realizing he would not see another scene like this, but much to his dismay, his camera's battery had run out. Duplicate Vegeta fires a barrage of energy blasts at Goku, who manages to block them. Vegeta is frustrated that a copy is fighting with Goku and he is not. Trunks notices that Vegeta's ki is disappearing, and quickly flies to him, and Goten follows. Goku and Duplicate Vegeta both power up and deliver strong blows, which causes a huge shockwave. Commeson takes advantages of this and quickly attacks Trunks. Vegeta notices this and tries to reach out to Trunks, but his body phases through him. Vegeta steps in-between Trunks and Commeson, as Trunks screams out for his father. Monaka, who is "waking up", nonchalantly steps on Commeson's core behind him, which damages it along with Duplicate Vegeta. Potage notes that even though the core was destroyed, time has ran out and Vegeta is disappearing. Goku, realizing this is his chance, fires a God Kamehameha at Duplicate Vegeta, disintegrating him. Aftermath Vegeta's body grows back to being solid, and Trunks happily hugs him. Potage re-seals Commeson, and thanks everyone for their efforts. Goku praises Monaka for defeating Commeson, commenting that he would have beaten Duplicate Vegeta in a little more time. Goku asks Vegeta if he was chewing on a pacifier, to which Vegeta is confused. Back on Earth, Videl is holding Pan, who is chewing on a pacifier, saying that she will soon move past them. Vegeta is shocked to see he had been chewing on a thing babies chew on. Chi-Chi is relieved to see Goten is safe, and Bulma tells Trunks not to sneak on a spacecraft again. As the two boys apologize, Goku and Vegeta discuss the pacifier, where Vegeta states he would have chosen death over chewing on one if he knew what they were. They then pronounce to each other that they will not lose. Meanwhile, in the annihilated alternate timeline, Future Trunks is exhausted from running, until a blast of light surprises him. Category:Battles